Delicious: Emily's Christmas Carol/Mary's Toy Shop
This is the fifth chapter in Emily's Christmas Carol. Level 41 *The music plays. *''Little angel always present'' *''Falala'' *''When the reindeer feel unpleasant'' *''Falala'' *''There's a child that never thought that'' *''What you are beats all you've got'' *''Little angel always present'' *''Falala'' *The music finishes. *Holly enters the shop. *Mary: And? *Holly: Rudy's alright. You can tell him we're back on track. *Mary: That's wonderful. And Evelyn? *Holly: Not sure. She seems to have come around. *Holly: Our plan is still on. *Holly: Nice. I'll let him know right away. *Mary leaves to storage. Holly goes out of the door. The family enter the shop. *Paige and Francois: WOW! *Francois: Oh my gosh! LOOK at that train set! *Patrick goes to train. *Patrick: I wanted one JUST like it when I was a kid. *Patrick: My friend Robbie had one and EVERYONE wanted to hang out at his house because of it. *Paige places the present near tracks. *Emily: Oh my gosh! Angela wanted one of these SO bad when we were kids. *Edward: She did? *They leave aside. After the level *Mary picks the toys from shelf. *Paige and Emily appear. *Paige: Mary! *Emily: Someone's been looking for you. *Mary: THERE it is! *Mary: Can you do me a favor, Paige? *Paige: Yes, Mary? *Mary: Since you took such good care of it... I want you to give the gift to Santa yourself. *Paige: Oh... Do you think I can? *Mary: Of course! I know Santa would be really pleased. *Emily leaves aside. *Paige: Oh, Mary...? *Mary: Yes dear? *Paige: I know you're married to Santa *Mary: And I know you know, Paige. Level 42 *Emily, Patrick, Paige and Edward appear. *Emily: Can you believe that place? *Patrick: It's pretty amazing. *Patrick: Are you having fun, sweetheart? *Paige agrees and likes it. *Paige: This is the bestest Christmas ever! *Edward: Yessir, this place is a child's paradise! *Brad and Olivia enter the shop. *Brad: This place sucks! *Paige: It does not! *Brad: Mary's Toy Shop sucks and so do you! *Olivia: Now, now Bradley dear. Remember your 'nice words'. *Brad leaves to storage. *Olivia: He's just hungry. During the level *Emily makes a nutcracker with Paige. After the level *Paige: Take back what you said about Mary's Toy Shop! *Brad: I won't! *Brad: All these toys are OLD and BORING. *Brad: It doesn't even have any video games! *Brad: No Star Battle action figures, no guns! *Paige: That's because it has BETTER toys! *Brad: 'That's because it has better toys' - na na na na na! *Olivia appears. *Brad: I'm a stupid girl! *Olivia: Braaaadley… *Olivia left the shop. *Brad: I'm coming back tomorrow - they better have cooler toys by then! Level 43 *Olivia: How about a nice choo-choo train, Bradley? *Brad: BORING. *Olivia: Well, then - perhaps a wooden pedal car? *Brad: I already have like, four - DUH. *Olivia: Bradley - where are those new ski gloves we bought you? *Brad: HOW THE HECK SHOULD I KNOW? *Olivia: Those were very expensive. *Brad: SO? Just buy some more! *Brad and Olivia leave. *Mary: There's always ONE. After the level *Patrick, Paige and Francois appear. *Paige: Daddy, why is Brad so MEAN? *Francois: Because he's a spoiled little brat, that's why! *Patrick: Er… Um.. What Francois is TRYING to say is... is... *Patrick: What Brad probably really needs is a friend. *Paige: Oh... Level 44 *Brad: Stupid. *The customers leave after checkout. *Brad: Sucks. *Another customer leave after checkout. *Brad: REALLY sucks. *Olivia appear. *Olivia: Bradley, dear - why don't we...? *Final customers leave after checkout. *Brad: I want PIZZA - and it better have pineapple or I won't eat it. *Olivia: Yes, dear. After the level *Paige appears. Brad enters the shop. *Brad: Any cool toys yet? *Paige: They're ALL cool. *Paige: Why did you tell those kids that their toys were bad? *Brad: Better be honest, my mom always tells me! *Brad: I have like... every toy you know - I should know which are cool and which suck. *Paige: Just because YOU don't like something, doesn't mean that it's stupid! *Brad: Whatever! *Olivia: Brad! Did you make a friend? Level 45 *Mary: Anything else? *Brad: Yeah - where's the 'PayStation' I asked for? *Brad: I want to play Call of Warfare 3! *Olivia: Now, now Bradley - not until you're ten. *Brad plays with toys. During the level *Mary recharges all the toys. After the level *The kids visit. *"Hi!" *"Can we play with you?" *Brad: Hmm... I guess so. *The kid takes a toy. *Brad: Hey! Put that down! *Olivia: Bradley! *Brad: I didn't say they could touch my stuff! *"We'll share our toys with you." *Brad: I don't want to play with your crappy toys! *Brad: Go away! *Olivia: Bradley Williamson! *Olivia: We're going to have a talk, right now! *The kids leave. Level 46 *Paige interacts with train. *Emily: Are you okay, Mary? *Mary: Just getting older, is all. *Emily: Please, why don't you take a break? *Mary: Oh, I couldn't! You already do too much! *Paige: I can help! PLEASE let me? *Mary: Oh my, what a doll you are! During the level *Paige completes the chores. After the level *Mary and Francois appear while Emily interacts with the register. Paige gets the toys. *Mary: What a HARD worker you are! *Emily: She helps out all the time at home, too. *Francois: She takes after her mother. *Brad and his mother enters the shop. *Mary: Hard work like that deserves a reward. *Mary: You choose ANYTHING you want in the ENTIRE shop. *Emily: Oh, please - that's hardly necessary. *Mary: No, no - I insist. Level 47 *Mary: Well... Did you decide what you want? *Paige: That ball! *Mary: Are you sure? *Paige is sure! *Mary gets the ball for Paige. *Brad: You coulda picked ANYTHING and you picked a stupid BALL? *Paige: Shows what you know. It's got SANTA'S MAGIC. *Brad: Pffft! You could have bought that ball at a grocery store for like... ten cents! *Paige: No, I couldn't! *Olivia: Er… come along now, Bradley. Let's go get you some new ski gear. *Brad and Olivia leave the shop. During the level *Mary fixes the train when it gets stuck. After the level *The kids ran into the shop. *"Hi!" *"Can we play with you?" *Paige: Sure! Let's play foursquare! *"But there's only three of us." *Brad and Olivia enter the shop. *Paige: Do you want to play foursquare with us, Brad? *Brad: I don't want to play with your stupid Santa ball. *Olivia: Bradley! Level 48 *Brad plays with car. Emily appears and looks at Brad's mom. *Emily: Everything alright? *Olivia: Of course - why wouldn't it be? *Emily: I'm sorry - it shouldn't pry. *Emily walks from Olivia. *Olivia: He really is a smart boy - does remarkable well in school... *Emily: That's good! *Olivia: ...and music... and he's nearly fluent in Spanish already. *Emily: You must be very proud. *Emily: My name's Emily. *Olivia: Olivia. *Olivia: Your daughter is very sweet, Emily. After the level *Olivia appears. *Olivia: Can I talk to you? *Emily goes to Olivia. *Olivia: My Bradley... Doesn't have a lot a friends. *Olivia: Actually, he doesn't have any friends. *Olivia: ...I think I'm spoiling him too much and... *Olivia sobs. *Emily: Would you like me to have Paige ask him to play? *Olivia: I don't know that it would do any good but... Thank you. Level 49 *The kids went into the shop. *"Hey, Paige! Wanna play ball tag with us?" *Paige: Okay! *Paige threw the ball to the kids. *Emily: Paige! *"I'm it!" *The kids are hiding. *One kid takes a toy. *Olivia: Oh! Uh... I'm sorry, dear - that's Bradley's toy. *Brad: That's okay, I don't care. *Paige appears. *They're tagging the kids! During the level *Mary tags only children without the ball or fails. After the level *Ball tagging is done. Olivia appears. *Olivia: Come on now, Bradley - time to go. *Brad refuses. *Olivia: Bradley - it's time to go NOW. *Olivia: How about we get you another toy to take with us? *Brad: I don't WANT another toy! *Olivis: Well, what DO you want, Bradley? *Paige: Wanna play ball tag with my magic ball? *Brad: Okay! *Brad picks up the ball. Then they run to chase. *Emily just appeared during the tag. Level 50 *Paige and the kids appear. Then they run during the tag. *Mary: I just love when the shop's filled with children. *Mary: Makes me wish we'd had some of our own - we might have grandchildren their age by now. *Brad appears and the kid threw the ball at him! *Paige: You're it! *Brad: Am not! *Brad: Er… I mean... I'm not it, but I'll BE it if you want me to. *The tag continues. *Emily: Looks like someone's fitting in quite well. After the level *Mary: Come along, come along everyone! The sleigh ride to Santa's village leaves any minute! *Olivia: We come here every year... *Olivia: ...Brad keeps asking to come back, even though he never seemed to enjoy it... *Olivia: Sweetheart - we need to pack your things. *Brad appears. *Olivia: Brad! I'm waiting...? *Paige appears. *Brad: Uh uh. I don't wanna go Mom... *Brad: ...unless Paige is going too. *Brad and Paige gave a hug. *Olivia: Thank you... Thank you so much. *Mary: C'mon, everyone! Santa's waiting! *Brad, Olivia and the Napoli-O'Malley family are now leaving Mary's Toy Shop.